


A Dawning Sense Of Peace

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four tribbles which create one story.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289623">Hitting The Limit</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633">They Danced In Silence</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635">A Dawning Sense Of Peace</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636">Broken Promises</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	A Dawning Sense Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Four tribbles which create one story.  
> [Hitting The Limit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289623)  
> [They Danced In Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633)  
> [A Dawning Sense Of Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635)  
> [Broken Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636)

She made a choked noise when he told her and swiveled away.

“Chris, I’m sorry,” he said, gently. “I never wanted this to happen.”

“How long?”

“Chris…”

“How long has this been going on? You and… _him_.”

“Chris, what…”

“How **long** , Sean?”

Sean sighed. “Since New Zealand.”

She spun toward him, her face white with shock. “You’ve been lovers…”

“No! **Not** lovers. But my feelings for him began there.”

“But you’re lovers **now** ,” she stated flatly.

Sean’s stomach twisted with repugnance at the thought of allowing someone else… _anyone_ else… entry into the intimate world he shared with Elijah. This world was precious to him… and **private**. Not for public viewing **or** private condemnation.

He almost refused to answer then pushed the thought aside. This was his wife, and like it or not she had a right to know. _‘I’ve done this,_ he thought miserably. _’I’ve left us wide open to being judged this way. God, Elijah, I’m sorry.’_

“Yes,” he admitted softly. “We’re lovers now.”

“Elijah,” she said, her voice leaden. “You’re gay now and in love with Elijah.”

Sean winced as his wife looked at him in disgust. “Well, that’s just fucking **peachy**!”

“Chris…”

“Is that what you plan to tell our children? That daddy and mommy are separating because daddy’s got the hots for Uncle **Elijah**?”

“I have no plans to separate,” Sean said wearily. “Chris, please…”

“ **What** then, Sean?” she asked angrily. “He gets Monday, Wednesday, Friday and every other weekend?”

Sean’s head fell forward into his hands. He’d known that bitterness and rancor would be his reward for speaking. But even in this dark moment of agony, he felt a glimmer of hope stir within him. The poison of his lies was seeping away. And through his pain there was a dawning sense… of _peace_.


End file.
